


well, alrighty aphrodite

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AHAHAHHAHA U KNEW IT WAS COMING, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Conflict of Interests, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Moral Ambiguity, Time Loop, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: maehara wakes up in a classroom and realises that he's been sent back in time, to the start of his third year of junior high.he's also in a class and gakushuu asano's best friend.what the fuck.(or a timeline, body swap au- kinda!)
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Maehara Hiroto, Asano Gakushuu/Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	well, alrighty aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME TILL I CRANKED OUT ONE OF THESE BAD BOYS AHAHAHHAHHAA
> 
> as per my last fic, maehara n asano could be friends!!! im setting out to convert everyone to the good word
> 
> can u tell,,,, maehara is a fav of mine as well.....

Maehara wakes up in an empty classroom, which is strange but stranger things have happened to him recently, so this doesn’t really mean anything to him. It’s not the classroom he’s used to (far too clean, well lit, and resourced) but he’s been here before. He’s in main campus building. He stretches, back all funny after sleeping awkwardly. He decides to leave before someone catches him; he doesn’t know why he was sleeping but he feels like he really shouldn’t be here.

He leaves the class (noticing it was _A Class_ he slept in- which, even weirder?!) and pulls out his phone to text Isogai that ‘ _you won’t believe where I just woke up wtf’_ but before he can, a voice calls out to him. “Hiroto!”

He turns around and, _what the fuck._ It’s _Asano_ who just called him by his first name. _What is happening?!_ Maehara has never even properly _spoken_ to Asano; Asano hates him, and he hates Asano, hates him for penalising Isogai down to E Class. There’s no smirk on Asano’s face, no sly look in his eyes; nothing to make Maehara believe he’s being his usual self. Instead, he looks… content? This is the happiest Maehara’s ever seen Asano and it gives him the fear.

Asano catches up to him. “You fainted in the student council meeting. We decided to let you nap in A Class,” Maehara’s head spins once more. “All better now, I presume.”

He frowns. “Uh… why was I in a student council meeting?” He’s never been to one before, hasn’t even stepped inside the room. “Where’s Isogai?”

Now, it’s Asano’s turn to frown, his nose crinkling. This is more like the Asano Maehara’s used to. “Did you hit your head? You’re in the student council, idiot. You’re the secretary?” The insult is said playfully. “And why do you care about that E Class nothing? He’s probably already away home.”

Maehara’s chest tightens in rage. He grabs Asano’s shirt, hands shaking as he balls them up. “Don’t talk about Isogai like that! And stop lying! Sakakibara’s your secretary!”

Asano looks taken aback. He raises a hand and tightly grips Maehara’s. “Hiroto, I don’t know what the _hell’s_ wrong with you, but you better unhand me, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Stop calling me that!” This is the most elaborate lucid dream Maehara’s ever had. The freshness of Asano’s shirt, the smell of disinfectant in the hallway, the low sun peeking through the windows- this is scarily realistic.

Asano finally has enough and forcefully removes Maehara’s hands from his shirt. He runs his hands down his shirt in an attempt to iron it out. “I think you have amnesia. That’s the only possible explanation.” He sighs, as this has happened before, and gets out his phone. He pulls up his phone background; it’s a photo of Maehara and Asano. The latter is stony faced but there’s a glint of _something_ in his eyes that Maehara can’t identified. He’s too focused on himself, a year younger than he is now but a wide smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He lets his mouth hang open agape. _This can’t be happening._

“Your name is Maehara Hiroto, born 6th of December,” Asano starts. “You’re a third year at Kunugigoaka Junior High- that’s where we are right now, by the way- and you ranked second last year out of the entire school.”

“I-I know that!” He stutters, despite the fact he is very much _not second_ place. That’s- that’s higher than Isogai has ever ranked! Asano knows his birthday, there’s a photo of the two together, he’s in the student council. This is one very bad dream.

Asano blinks owlishly. “Then who am I? What do I do and where do I rank in the school?” _He’s testing me._

“You’re Asano, I don’t know your last name or your birthday because we aren’t friends,” Asano looks hurt after that. “You’re the stupid student council president and you rank first because you’re the principal’s son.” He’s had enough of this dream. He wants to wake up and see Isogai and E Class and Korosensei and-

Asano blows air though his nose. “Well, everything you said _is_ correct, so I don’t know why you’re acting so _hostile_ towards me. Perhaps this is a case of short time memory loss instead,” He frowns, motioning at Maehara’s own phone. “Look through your text messages, you’ll find what you did today.”

Maehara does as told, surprised to see that Asano is listed as ‘gakushuu :’))’ on his phone. At least he now knows the other’s first name. There’s a lengthy text thread between the two; they’ve been messaging throughout the day. One interaction stands out to him in particular; Asano asks him if he’s going to be late to class to which he replied of course not, wouldn’t miss integration by parts with him for the world. Asano then says to stop flirting and hurry up before the bell rings. He also checks today’s date- it’s the very start of the academic year.

This is- no. No way this is happening. Maehara checks his camera roll and there he finds no photos of Isogai or the rest of E Class; just him and Asano and the other three members of the Big 5. There’s still photos of him and some girls from the main campus, like Aoi, Mina, Haruka. _Seasons change but people don’t,_ his mind blurts out.

Maehara is not the cleverest, he’ll be the first to admit that. But he’s read enough of Fuwa’s manga to hazard a guess of what’s going on. A classic body swap situation, he’s clearly replaced Sakakibara. The fact he’s student council secretary, the closeness he has with Asano, the fact he’s… actually good at English now? It all leads to the same conclusion. He quickly looks up Sakakibara’s Instagram and finds the page adorned with photos of Sakakibara and Isogai together. His chest tightens at the sight.

To solidify his theory, he tests the water. “Okay. It’s, uh, coming back to me now, I think,” He rubs his head cartoonishly. “Just, there’s one more name that’s floating about in my head, uh, one Sakakibara?” He deliberately mispronounces it to act like he really does have short time amnesia. If he and Sakakibara really have swapped places then, Asano in this world likely doesn’t know or care for Sakakibara at all. 

Asano roars with laughter and Maehara’s theory is proven correct. “ _Him?_ Sakakibara’s a loser from E Class. He’s Isogai’s friend, that’s probably why the name seems familiar,” Asano pats him on the back, his eyes soft. “…Are you sure alright? You might’ve hit your head hard- you were almost scaring me earlier.”

Maehara knows Asano’s modus operandi, knows how he operates and thinks. Like a shark to blood, he’ll devour any information he deems necessary, whole. Give Asano a centimetre and he learn and take a mile. Secrecy is of the utmost importance when dealing with him, keep in the dark before he uses information against you. Maehara decides to play this in the long run, play along for now. Here, he holds all the cards; knows what happens in the school year, what E Class’s secret is, what the principal will do. Hell, he even remembers some of the questions on the midterms.

He’s usually opposed to underhanded methods like this, but this is a delicate situation; he can’t go round screaming about how’s he not the Maehara Hiroto they all know and love. He nods an affirmation at Asano. “Yeah, I remember now. Just had a weird dream is all,” He pauses, remembering their supposedly _best_ friends. “Sorry for earlier, Gakushuu.” The name lies heavy on his tongue, unfamiliar with its pronunciation or lilt.

Asano perks up a little, eyes brighten. If he’s suspicious, he doesn’t show it. He tells Maehara that they best be heading home, can’t hang around too long like last time (Maehara doesn’t know what last time is). On the way home, Asano asks about high school admissions. Even in his normal world, he hadn’t even begun to think about it.

“I don’t know,” He answers truthfully. This isn’t the usual way he’d walk, in fact the very opposite. Normally, he would head eastwards, towards Isogai’s house. He reminds himself he’s not friends with Isogai here. “You’re thinking about Kunugigoaka right?”

“I’ve not told you that. How did you guess?” There’s a smile on his face. “I suspect Koyama told you?”

Maehara shakes his head. “Nah, I just figured as much. You’ll get reduced tuition fees and a guarantee someone will look at your application.”

“Oh, the life of the extremely privileged,” Asano mocks, rests a hand on his head daintily. _At least he’s self-aware._ “You say that as if you’re also not thinking about Kunugigoaka. It’s the logical follow through from here.”

Maehara figures that he and Sakakibara are pretty similar in personality (his record with the ladies was bested only by Sakakibara); he can’t imagine he’ll have to change much about his personality or manners in this universe. “Eh, I don’t know yet. It’s only the beginning of the year, you should chill a little. You’re probably the only person thinking about admissions yet.”

That part is kinda true; even the most ambitious and goal orientated of E Class (think Kataoka, Nagisa, Isogai, Takebayashi, Sugino) hadn’t thought of high school until at least halfway through the first semester. Maehara figures that he’s Asano’s friend in this world, he might as well act like one.

Asano cocks his head curiously at him but keep quiet; Maehara has studied enough of Nagisa’s character notes to know that he’s processing that information, churning it out through his mind.

Maehara almost completely walks past Asano’s house accidentally. Asano finds its funny. “You’re extra forgetful today, Hiroto,” Maehara still isn’t used to hearing him saying his first name. “Are we still good for dinner at yours tomorrow night?”

He doesn’t see why not and nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” He gives a wave as Asano slinks into his house (read: mansion). It’s only when he’s finally alone that he allows a sigh of relief, combs his fingers through his hair (it’s longer in this world). He’s been pitted against a steep learning curve; he knows he has until tomorrow morning to catch up with what this universe’s Maehara does, who he _is._

On the way home (thank his lucky stars he still lives in the same house), he thoroughly inspects his phone, goes on all forms of social media. While he’s relived to see that his TikTok’s are still as popular here, he notes the existence of a poetry account, a Tinder and Grindr account (was Sakakibara that desperate) and a separate notes app to the one that comes with the phone. This is one is password locked. He tries his usual password (‘mhiscool69’)- no cigar. Even in the regular notes app, there’s no hints to what it could be. He leaves it for now, knowing that these types of body swap universes come with their fair share of deep secrets you learn about your alternative self.

His camera roll is what he expects- pictures of nice food, of nice girls, of Asano. His texts include a Big 5 group chat (which he apparently named ‘Kunugigoaka Hotties’ much to Asano’s disapproval), at least 3 female contacts that don’t have names and a few messages to relatives all in English. Isogai and the E Class group chat are nowhere to be seen (he doesn’t even have anyone in E Class’ number, he thinks gloomily).

He logs on to the school’s student data base and checks his academic record; 2nd place in first and second year, overall, first in English. While his heart soars at how well he did, he can’t help remembering that _technically,_ the success belongs to someone else. He looks at the assignment list and smiles; at least he won’t have to worry about schoolwork, for once.

Home is just as he remembers it. No mother and his dad is off doing business in the Russian steppe, no siblings. He’s alone with his thoughts. Bedroom’s the same (thank god that even in alternative universes, he has the same test in music) and the only thing different about the kitchen is the abundance of health foods. He checks under his couches, finds the same crumbs that he knows are there in his world. The sense of familiarity grounds him partially.

He makes a quick dinner, living alone for long periods of time have given him a self-sufficient skill set. After slurping down the rest of his instant ramen, he retrieves a pen and paper from his room. He’s an analyst by nature, which is why mathematics is his best subject. He knows how to sort and organise data, knows the importance of a well thought out list. He divides the paper into 2 sections- what’s the same and what’s different. Amusedly, he notes his handwriting is neater now, no longer the harsh scrawls necessary for equations.

Under same he lists a few general clauses- he still attends Kunugigoaka, his family life is the same, he’s still popular, still doing okay finically, still a player, still respects 80’s pop, still plays for both sides of the coin (Maehara had thought as much but hadn’t said anything, obviously).

The ‘not the same list’ is hefty in comparison- he’s in A Class, he’s on the student council, he’s not friends with Isogai, he’s a part of the Big 5, he’s hiding something on his phone, E Class will most likely hate him, he’s not supposed to know of their secret and he’s supposed to take them down (Asano had privately messaged him to let him know that he was creating a task force, just the two of them, to unearth their secret).

He leans back on the couch and groans, rubbing his eyes. He never really knew how different A Class’ and E Class’ were; they practically operated in different countries. He wracks his brain for a timeline and realises that Bitch-sensei would be arriving at the school soon. He starts to lay out a general timeline of what the year holds in store (midterms, exams, the school trip, sports, and cultural festival) when Asano rings him.

He answers. “Hello?”

“Shh!” Comes the response on the other end.

Maehara frowns. “You called me!”

“Hiroto, just-, keep quiet for a second,” There’s a sound of leaves rustling. “I’m doing field work at the school.”

“I watched you enter your house! Why are you back at the school?” Maehara jots down ‘best friend is stubborn’ on the things that are the same list.

“The principal wasn’t home and none of the staff could tell me where he was. So, I figured he’s at the school, doing something shifty,” Maehara hears him chuckle under his breath. “He must be hiding something huge if he’s paying the help hush money.”

Maehara looks down at the incomplete timeline, trying to recall what happened a year ago in his time. “You think he’s doing E Class shenanigans this late at night?”

“Perfect time for it, I think. There’s black SUV’s lined up outside the school and his office light in on.”

Maehara tries to imagine a plan of the school in his mind’s eye and can’t think of an advantage point that gives him a clear view of the street and principal’s office. “Gakushuu, where are you even hiding?”

“In a bush. I feel like a spy!”

He hums down the line. If only Asano knew. He’s about to tell him that he should just go home (if Maehara can’t remember what happened, then it’s clearly not important, right?) when there’s a sharp intake of breath followed by incoherent splutters. “Hiroto, _holy shit, holy shit-_ “

This piques his interest. “What, what is it?”

“It’s, it’s,” Asano whispers harshly, practically foaming at the mouth by the sound of it. “ _Fucking Akabane?!”_

It takes a lot for Maehara not to laugh. Ah, that makes sense.

The rest of the phone call is filled with theories about why Akabane is back, Asano’s rivalry still running deep it seems. Asano informs him that Akabane was with a tall, well built man- Maehara wagers that’s Karasuma. He adds to the timeline ‘Karma invited back’. Asano says he’ll add these new findings to ‘the board’ which is so ominous that Maehara doesn’t ask him to elaborate.

He sleeps, a small part of him wondering if this is all an unfortunate dream, he’s in. Before he completely drifts off, a thought strikes in his brain. If (and he seriously hopes, _if_ ) there’s a reason he’s swapped places with Sakakibara, is there a way to undo it? His mind plays with magical fantasy hypothesis until he’s too sad to think anymore. He sleeps dreamlessly.

Him and Asano walk to school together and Maehara notices there’s still twigs in Asano’s hair. He correctly guesses that Asano didn’t even try to go to bed last night.

“I had work to catch up on.” He explains with a shrug. “I’ve also decided this year that I’m going to pick up Polish.”

There’s a reason Maehara’s mother doesn’t have custody of him, a reason to why he never, ever mentions her. He reads between the lines- _the principal commented on my language skills and now I’m insecure so I’m rectifying it by learning another language._ He doesn’t bring it up; not exactly the time for heavy family stuff ( _especially_ if that heavy family stuff is Asano’s emotional baggage). 

“It’s the start of the year! There’s no way you’re behind already,” He pauses and reads even further into what Asano said. “Akabane’s spooked you, hasn’t he?”

There’s a light dusting of pink on Asano’s cheeks. _Bingo._ “No! Don’t even say that!” He swats at Maehara, who luckily kept his assassin training and reflexes. He dodges easily. “I’m just… prepared for this final year is all.”

Maehara can’t wait to tell E Class how much of a bad liar Asano is, he’s practically translucent. “Riight,” He drawls out, enjoying the way his English sounds (let him be happy about something). “And my name isn’t Maehara Hiroto.”

Asano starts to nibble at his fingernail. Maehara never knew that Akabane’s presence alone worried him so much. He briefly imagines how large Akabane’s ego would boost if he knew that; it’s a scary thought for a Thursday morning. Maehara sighs- best friend stress removal mode is activated.

“Look, Akabane hasn’t been in school for what, a year now? He’s behind. He’d need like…a superhuman teacher to help him catch up,” Asano snorts softly at that and Maehara internally laughs at the irony of it all. “You’re Gakushuu Asano! Boy wonder! You’re the most dedicated and driven person I know, and I know a _lot_ of people.” This isn’t technically a lie, he doesn’t know Isogai in this universe.

This gets a laugh of Asano. Maehara knows his worries aren’t quelled but rather subdued for now. They’ll rear their ugly heads again in due time. “I never realised you were this passionate about my track record.”

This is scarily similar to some of his conversations with Isogai, Kataoka, Okano. “Can’t a guy appreciate his best friend once in a while?” He groans. “What has the world come to?”

That keeps Asano in good spirits until they enter the school. It’s assembly day and Asano politely excuses himself in homeroom to prepare for it. Maehara is left alone; acutely aware that he’d been betting on just hanging around Asano as to not to arouse suspicion. He doesn’t want to speak to the other Big 5, doesn’t know how to, isn’t prepared.

Conversation for the rest of homeroom arises in the form of Aoi. She’s in A Class, wants to be a doctor and determined to achieve that. She’s cute; brilliant green eyes and long flowy hair. Maehara, in his own timeline, had briefly dated her. Here, if the chatlogs are to be believed, he has a sort of on/off relationship- nothing he’s not used to.

“Maehara!” She bounces over, a hockey stick in hand. “I heard what happened yesterday, are you okay?”

Maehara knows the rumour mill all too well, knows how fast gossip can be produced, has helped to produce some of that gossip. He nods. “Yeah, fine now. I got a bit of a shock when I woke up, is all.”

“Ah, I heard Asano took you to this room to recuperate,” She leans in close to him. Maehara can smell her perfume. “Did he help clear everything up when you woke up?”

“Yeah, after a while.” He laughs. Aoi ‘ahhs’ in response, a look in her eye. _What is that supposed to mean…?_ Before he can ask, the bell goes off. Aoi removes herself from his personal space.

“Ooops! Assembly time,” Something twists onto her face. “Time to remind those E Class twerps where they _really_ belong.”

Maehara walks alone to the assembly hall. Aoi’s conversation had raised a moral dilemma: what to do regarding E Class. Should he commit himself to the A Class persona and focus on crushing them? Or should he secretly side with them, his _friends._ What if he messes up the timeline, is there even a timeline here? He’s back in time, sure, but this is a completely different universe to his own.

He groans. This must be payback for something he did, he can just sense it.

He lines up, on the other end of the hall and looks over to E Class. He spots Karasuma, all stony faced and dressed immaculately- he really did stick out like a sore thumb. There’s Akabane, chatting away to Shiota. In front of them is… Isogai. He’s putting on his brave face, Maehara can practically see the clenched fist by his side, the way he shifts weight from one leg to another. He wants to go over and calm him down when-

Sakakibara appears, rests a hand on his shoulder. Isogai’s shoulders immediately relax, a large smile breaks out on his face. Maehara knows that in this world _they’re_ friends and that Sakakibara is essentially _him_ here but it doesn’t stop the pain he feels in his chest. Isogai is _his_ friend and he’s Isogai’s. He starts to mentally list everything he knows about Isogai when the principal (still as creepy in this world) claps his hands, signalling the start of the assembly.

It’s the usual spiel, work hard and aim high, you all have expectations to live up to. The principal takes a few jabs at E Class (‘Don’t let yourselves end up in the old cram school building, where this isn’t even enough resources to properly teach monkeys, yet alone idiots’) and Maehara doesn’t join in the cackles that his class all let out. He’s been in that position, knows how it feels to have an entire school hate you for losing in a game that was stacked against you from the start. He keeps quiet.

Asano comes up on stage next, no smile like his father but there’s an aura of confidence about him. He tells them of the student council’s plans for the upcoming year and lets everyone know the exam timetable will be posted soon, letting E Class know that’ll they’ll have to walk down the mountain just to see when the exams are. The bell rings once more and they are dismissed. Maehara plans on heading to straight to class, History, when Asano appears suddenly as drags him by the sleeve outside the hall.

“Let’s go say hi to E Class.” Asano’s smiling but its poisonous, sadistic. Isogai’s face doesn’t light up when he sees him ( _not his Isogai_ ), instead the look on his face is one of worry, _fear._ Isogai’s scared of him here. Maehara’s feels his head reel.

Sakakibara, to him, stands out like a sore thumb. His hair is evenly dyed now, all brown and he’s taller than most of the class. Instead of the official suit jacket and slacks, he’s wearing the yellow cardigan open, his tie loosely tied around his neck. He meets Maehara’s eyes and keeps it; Maehara rules out that _his world’s_ Ren is here as well.

He truly is alone.

“Akabane,” Asano starts. “I never realised E Class were doing charity work so earlier on in the year! I’m sure the director of ‘children who will never matter in the world’ is grateful for the free exposure.”

Akabane only grins in response. “Great speech, Asano. You did a really good job of conveying just how much you seek your father’s approval!”

Asano doesn’t rise to it. “I just wanted to come over and wish you all the best this academic year. I’m sure it’ll be one you’ll never forget,” Some members of E Class give each knowing looks. “And just remember, if worse comes to worse, there’s an employment centre only a short walk from here!”

There’s angry protests from the likes of Terasaka, Yoshida, Sugino but it’s water off a duck’s back to Asano. Maehara is slightly impressed that Asano can detach himself from situations so easily. It’s scary for him to care one minute and then lose all interest the next.

“We better get going. Can’t be late in the first week,” Asano smiles a real smile at him before turning his icy glare to E Class again. “I suggest you do the same. Punctuality is a skill all young people should learn.”

Maehara tries to forget the way Isogai had looked at him- sadly, with a hint of resentment. He ends up daydreaming in History, which the teacher picks up on and lectures him for. Asano raises an eyebrow and doesn’t bring it up until lunchtime.

“You’ve been distracted all day today ever since we saw E Class,” Asano narrows his eyes at him. The other Big 5 turn to look at him and _ah great, he’s in the lion’s den._ “What’s up?”

Maehara looks down at his lunch, far better than what we imagined main campus food to be like. He plays the card that he knows Asano wants to see. “I… You really think they’re hiding something? They look the same as usual to me…”

The deflection gets Asano to back off. “They have to be. Did you not see them all shift awkwardly outside? The fact Akabane is back is indication enough that’s something’s up,” He quickly surveys the canteen before leaning in close. “…Plus, I’ve heard rumours going about. Yellow octopuses flying, women feeling like they’re being watched by tall, shadowy figures, the local supermarkets running out of junk food. Something isn’t right.”

Seo sighs. “Nothing’s been right since the moon exploded.”

“Perhaps mercury is in retrograde?”

“Oh, fuck _off_ , Teppei.”

After that day, Maehara devises a structured plan. He gives himself two main objectives:

1) Keep up appearances and make sure no one gets suspicious of him

2) Find a way to get back to his on timeline

The first objective is easily done, although it’s draining. He throws himself into the A Class mentality, throws himself, for the first time, into his schoolwork. The student council work is fun and, in the meetings, Isogai seems less wary of him (a bonus). He treads on eggshells around Asano, but the latter starts to suspect less and less and soon enough, they’re… actually friends? Kinda? Asano lets him on more of his personal life, lets him know just how _fucked up_ the principal is (Asano mentions the abuse like it’s normal. Maehara lets him know that it’s very much _not_ ).

Asano, at least _this_ version of Asano, seems like a genuine person. Maehara learns his likes (vegetable sushi, extra shot chai lattes, shitty Western horror film ( _Hiroto, I am a firm believer in the inherent homoeroticism of buddy comedies and look- the first Saw film is laced with homoerotic undertones!),_ learns his aspirations (they range from CEO to Olympic heptathlon champion to first man to calculate the flight plan to Mars while also being part of the first team to go to the red planet). Asano’s allergic to most forms of glue and eating prawns makes him break out in hives. He resents his father for the way he teaches, remembers a time where he was softer, warmer. Maehara tries to give him some tips, recalling what his therapist used to say to him all those years ago. Asano sleeps over at Maehara’s house most nights (he doesn’t blame him) and most nights, they fall asleep together watching films, a bowl of sweet popcorn between them.

Asano is so… _strangely_ human. It’s weird. These nights, it’s not weird to imagine Isogai in Asano’s position instead. It’s just so… normal.

Maehara thinks that his perception of Asano, as the evil, all-knowing tyrant, was wrong slightly. Asano’s a teenager, just like him, with his own ambitions and dreams. He sees him less as his father’s equal but a pawn, unknowingly trapped in his own game as he executes his own. It’s melancholic, in a way.

It’s one of the nights where they lounge lazily together that’s Maehara’s plan falls like a house of cards. After the film ends (an adaption of Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet but with garden gnomes), Asano pulls away from him slightly. Maehara asks him if everything’s okay. They’d just had their midterms and they lost their own bet (Maehara can now add ‘losing a bet you already knew the outcome of’ to his list of life experiences), he can only imagining the principal’s doubling down on Asano.

Asano swallows hard and starts to fiddle with a loose thread on the hem of his trousers. “You know, I’ve been thinking-“

“That’s unusual.” Maehara grins.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Asano hisses, his face reddening. “Just listen to what I have to say!”

Maehara crosses his legs and keeps quiet.

“Ever since that day you fainted in the student council meeting, I’ve been reflecting. On, uh, us. Our relationship. I realised I’ve misjudged how I see you. You’re more than just a comrade in battle or someone for me to use. You, you _understand_ me. You see right through me, can predict what I say next or get in a test. You know what to say to keep me calm, to laugh It’s scary, _really_ scary! It’s like I’ve known you for longer than I really have!”

“There’s something about submitting to the mortifying ordeal of being seen that messes with me. I keep everyone, even the principal at arm’s length but I find myself wanting to let you in. I used to value my privacy, used to want to keep secrets but now I don’t, not with you at least.”

His face is practically the colour of Akabane’s hair now. Maehara realises too late where this is going. “I used to be scared of people seeing right through my mask, I used to do anything to stop it. But if it’s _you_ staring through the looking glass… then maybe… being seen isn’t all that bad.”

And with that, Asano leans forward and gingerly plants a kiss on Maehara’s lips.

Maehara’s brain short circuits. He’d completely misjudged this aspect of Asano’s character, had just assumed he wasn’t interested in romance. He’s too caught up in his thoughts to remember that Asano’s _kissing him_ and that he isn’t exactly kissing back.

Asano mistakes his shock as horror and leaps to his feet, scampering away to the bathroom and locks the door. Maehara groans to himself, could this situation get any worse? He’d built a decent enough reputation to hide behind and in one night, it’s potentially ruined. He gets up, knocks lightly on the door. “Gakushuu, come out and let me explain.”

He hears Asano take a laboured breath- he’s crying. Pain twangs deeply in his stomach. “I don’t need an explanation! I know it’s wrong and gross and I’m going to-“

The principal is nastier than Maehara thought. “That’s not why I rejected you! I like guys too, um, not that I’ve ever dated one but like, I know I like them!” He’s starting to trip over his own words, this isn’t good. “Gakushuu, I like you; I really do-“

“Just as a friend, right?” Asano sadly finishes.

“Well, kinda? Here, I mean, sure, I guess we’re pretty close, but I wouldn’t even consider us friends. Not where I’m from anyways.”

Maehara correctly guesses that his cryptidness would entice Asano in. “…What are you on about?”

Maehara closes his eyes, bites the bullet, takes the leap of faith. “This is gonna sound crazy and I need you to trust me on this. I have proof and everything but what I need right now, is for you to trust me,” The bathroom door unlocks but doesn’t open. “I’m not the Maehara you know me as. Not as in we perceive me differently but…. I’m not from this world. Universe. Timeline. Whatever.”

The door creaks open slightly as Asano’s blotchy face appears. Maehara feels worse than anytime he’s turned down a girl. “…What?”

“You know me as Maehara Hiroto, A Class student and as a member of the student council, right?” Asano nods. “Well, in my world, I’m Maehara Hiroto of _E Class._ I score 22nd out of 27, which makes me one of the ones at the very bottom. I’m nowhere near involved with the student council, the closest I know of it is through Isogai Yuuma who’s my very best friend. In my world or timeline, I guess, Sakakibara Ren is _your_ best friend and is a member of A Class. You two are thick as thieves!”

Asano’s eyes are wide with shock. “… So, in your world… you… don’t even _know_ me?”

“Well I know _of_ you. But I’ve been in E Class my whole life, so we’ve never interacted. The only time I used to think about you is when you punished Isogai for working a part time job.”

In his defence, Asano seems to be taking this better than expected. “You said you had proof. I want to see it.”

Maehara decides that E Class’ secret, in this timeline, will just have to get spilled. An unfortunate, necessary evil. If he has to take the heat for it, fine, but he _needs_ someone to confide in. He shows Asano the year breakdown, the ‘same vs different’ list, the grades he predicted everyone would get and what his father does to him. Maehara knew that no one would believe this without proof and comes prepared- all pieces of evidence are put alongside a newspaper clipping from that date.

Asano looks over everything, the gears in his mind whirring. After a long time, he finally breaks the silence. “So… you’ve just been pretending to be my friend? You’re not even the person I’ve known for 5 years?”

Maehara shakes his head. “No…sorry. In my timeline, I don’t even think we’ve spoken properly.”

Asano looks away, curses under his breath.

“If it brings you any comfort, I’m sure, no _positive_ that your Maehara, the one who should be here, likes you back.” (Maehara has long since guessed the password to the locked notes app, 'gakushuu', has seen the inner monologue of the Maehara he replaced)

Asano doesn’t look convinced. “Don’t give me false hope, Maehara.” The last name stings Maehara in a way he couldn’t have imagined.

“I’m not! I’m being serious! I’m pretty sure _my_ Sakakibara and _my_ Asano are… a thing?” Long, wistful gazes during student council meetings aren’t the most realistic, he knows, but then he imagines all the closed door, private conversations that they have together and now suddenly, a relationship seems more likely. “Plus… uh… um, this is embarrassing, I haven’t even told anyone in my timeline this but-“

“Spit it out.”

“…I like Isogai? As in my very best friend for life who I know better than anyone? And I kinda only hit on girls in an attempt to make him jealous? Which is what I also do here in this timeline?”

“…Why are you telling me this. You just said, where you’re from, you don’t know me and that you hate my guts.”

Maehara leans forward and clasps Asano’s hands. “Because _Gakushuu_ , I trust this version of you! I…uh, obviously had doubts at first but you cleared them away! You’re a good person, better than what hand fate has dealt you. I trust this version of you, I _like_ this version of you,” He rests his head on the amalgamation of hands. “I like you.” It comes out as a whisper.

Asano looks down at their hands, eyes glazed over. “I…” He drops his hands and stands up. “This… is a very cruel joke to play on someone. I could accept the Korosensei thing, that makes sense, but this,” He waves to Maehara’s lists. “Is a pathetic excuse to pull the wool over someone’s eye. I think you’re just _very confused._ Maybe you _did_ hit your head too hard when you fainted all those months ago.”

Maehara blanks, doesn’t know what to say. A cruel smile twists up onto Asano’s face and Maehara feels his blood run cold. “Thank you, though, for letting me know Isogai’s breaking the school rules _again._ I’ll see you around, Maehara.” He lets himself out, not looking back once.

He’s left alone in his house (even though it’s the same, it still feels like a stranger’s), alone with his thoughts and feelings. He punches a hole in the wall, cringes as the way his knuckles take the hit- he hasn’t done that in ages.

Maehara knows it’s too late to stop Isogai from getting punished but he reminds himself of what that leads to. _The pole toppling event._ He knows the outcome and what happens to Asano when he loses (Haruka, a former love interest from A Class who was one of the key components of the rumour mill had let him know that the 4 exchange students Asano had invited would likely never step foot in Japan again). He writes a letter listing everything that’ll happen to Asano _when_ he loses, includes a newspaper clipping and learns how to make wax seals so that he can wax seal it shut. It’s a fool proof plan. He sends it to the Asano residence.

He’s removed from the Big 5 chat the next day, no one speaks to him in school, no one meets his gaze. He knows this game. Social suicide. He’s played it before, knows all the rules. It doesn’t matter. Asano’s narrow-minded world view makes him lose out on the bigger picture. He, unfortunately, is not blessed with hindsight like Maehara.

The day of the pole toppling comes. He’s still expected to take part. Before the match starts, he sneaks away from the A Class barracks and heads to the E Class ones. Korosensei sees him and attempts to disguise himself in a very noticeable manner. That doesn’t really matter to Maehara. He speaks to Isogai who’s trying to psyche himself up. When Sakakibara notices him approaching Isogai, he goes to Isogai’s side; he looks ruffled.

“Isogai,” He begins. “This, uh, might sound weird coming from me but I wish you the best of luck for today.”

Isogai clearly hadn’t expected that. “That’s… very nice of you, Maehara. Thank you.”

Sakakibara interjects. “You think that just because all of A Class hates you that we’ll just graciously accept your friendship? As if!”

“This goes beyond Asano’s pettiness, unfortunately,” He takes in a deep breath. “I already know the outcome of this event. A Class will lose. Your teamwork far exceeds A Class’. Not to mention, you have Itona up your sleeve as a last resort,” Isogai and Sakakibara’s eyes widen at that. “It doesn’t matter how you win; I just know you will. But I’m telling you all of this so that you can verify the fact I knew this _before_ it happened-“

“Are you some sort of psychic?”

“God, I _wish._ I’m just blessed with hindsight, I guess. Anyways. When A Class loses, Asano and the exchange students will be called up to the principal’s office and they, except for Asano, will be beaten to the point where paramedics will have to take them to the hospital. I’m not asking you to intervene but… please just remember I told all of yous this.”

His prediction comes true and E Class all look worried when the principal appears and asks to speak to Asano upstairs. He gives Asano a sad smile, angry at himself for not being able to stop this from happening. A voice, that sounds like his mother’s, tells him that something bad things _have_ to happen. He shakes it out of his head.

While the rest of A Class go home to wallow in their self-pity, Maehara stays at the field. He’s approached by E Class. “How… did you….?”

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

The sound of ambulances slices through the air as Asano walks out of the main building. He’s trying to hide the fact he’s shaking but his eyes are unfocused and there’s blood on his tracksuit. E Class all look horrified; both at Asano’s appearance and that Maehara was _right._ A

Asano notices Maehara’s presence and somehow, his mood sours. Maehara’s in no mood for it. “Asano. When you get home tonight, open that letter I sent you,” He motions towards E Class. “And ask them what I said to them before the match began.”

There’s a knock on Maehara’s door that night. It’s Asano, letter in hand and overnight bag in the other. This time, he doesn’t hide his tremors. “You…You… were telling the truth?”

“Took you long enough to realise.” He says, letting Asano in.

He fixes them some tea, gives Asano a hot water bottle, in attempt to comfort him. There’s a few conversations that lie unspoken between them both, conversations that the two of them can’t and don’t really want to have. Asano, his hands curled around the hot mug, speaks first. “So. How do we get you back to your timeline and _my_ Hiroto back?”

“That’s the hardest part of all of this. I have no idea.”

Asano makes him pinkie promise to not tell anyone else about their situation, for it to be their little secret. Maehara intertwines his pinkie with Asano’s, knows this isn’t just about the whole ‘I’m not your Maehara’ thing but doesn’t press. Asano’s been through enough shit.

The E Class secret board is then replaced with a ‘how to timeline travel back to your own time’ board. Maehara adds all the cliché manga plot points he remembers while Asano tries to use reasoning to connect a similar day to the day he fainted.

The day he last remembers comes and goes in _this_ timeline. He wakes up the next morning, still in A Class.

The second midterms pass and go. Asano’s been informed of the outcome, so he takes it better than he normally would’ve. The principal, obviously, still takes it hard, still hurts Asano.

Maehara lets Asano move in with him.

The school year is almost up. Maehara is still here. He worries that he’s trapped here forever, will never see the Isogai he knows and loves ever again. One day, he feels a shift in the air. He realises that this is the day they’re supposed to kill Korosensei by. He’s restless all day, leg bouncing. Asano quickly picks up on how monumental today is. They drop by Asano’s house briefly, just for Asano to tell the principal he can’t wait for the look on his face when his secret’s out to the world. He looks horrified at the realisation that _Asano’s knows everything._

It’s near enough midnight when Maehara feels dizzy. He’d gotten up to make some mochas but now finds himself grabbing on to the kitchen’s counters to balance himself. Asano leaps to his feet, runs over but he’s a little too late. Maehara feels his eyes close on their accord and then, he’s falling into the abyss.

( _Promise you won’t forget… Hiroto. Please?)_

_(Of course, I won’t. Don’t you forget me either, okay?)_

_(……Okay?)_

When he opens his eyes, he’s back in the E Classroom. There’s a crowd around him; Nagisa, Karma, Yuuma, Kayano all look worried- _He’s home._ He stumbles up to his feet, checks the date. He’s back.

“Hiroto, are you-“ Maehara cuts him off by hugging him tightly. He feels tears prick in his eyes.

“Yuuma, _Yuuma,”_ He nearly sobs, threading his fingers into Yuuma’s hair. He’d forgotten how soft it was.

Yuuma chuckles confusedly as he returns the hug. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I like you, like, I like like you. Nah, I love you. I love you more than any girl I’ve ever dated, and I’ve been such a coward for not telling you until now,” He stops his rambling by pressing a small kiss to Yuuma’s cheek. “And I need to tell you about the weirdest thing that just happened, and I also need to tell you why I love you, but I have to go do something first.”

And then he’s running, running (read: almost sliding) down the mountain, past the confused shouts of everyone else. It’s Monday lunchtime, in the second semester, like he remembers it to be. He remembers his way around the main campus building, as if he’d never left it and finds himself outside the student council building.

He knocks on the door and it slides open. Gakushuu appears, his face neutral. _Here goes nothing._ Maehara raises his pinkie finger, hands shaking. Gakushuu stares at him and his hand for a while; it takes a moment before he widens his eyes, gasps softly. He returns the gesture before giving Maehara a hug and suddenly, everything is right in the world.

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> wasp, using the pole toppling event as the major climax again? noooooo wayyyyy.
> 
> im wasp-factor on tumblr come yell at me about things or make me rant ...
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLASE lmk if u enjoyed this fic put me through the wringer


End file.
